rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Brooks 3(LORE)
You read it here first! Illuminati strike force destroys Illinois library, Carnegie’s secret collection In 1901, Mr. Carnegie formally retired from his life as a businessman and set about spreading his good fortune to towns across America, creating libraries for the edification of the common man. He believed that these free libraries were “a cradle of democracy upon the earth” and devoted huge amounts of money to creating them, not in only in major cities, but in small towns, like Hiram, Illinois. But eventually he had another purpose, beyond this well-publicized benevolence, something that he decided he must accomplish, for the good of his fellow man. Throughout his successful life, he often dealt with powerful men, public figures and not-so-public ones who wielded political authority behind the scenes. Men like J. P. Morgan, and especially his heirs, who swam in deep waters. Deals with unimaginable amounts of money bought politicians and powerful allies. He saw groups like the Freemasons, working behind the scenes since before this country’s founding and recruiting from the wealthiest families and orchestrating their rise to prominence. He began to suspect that these groups hid secrets from their common members, an inner circle containing the most powerful that you’d only learn about when you were asked to join – refusal not being an option. And seeing these secret societies as the greatest threat to the world, he began to gather information. He was nobody’s fool. Anyone who can start from such humble beginnings and rise to fast to such great wealth could hardly be. So he worked slowly, collecting documents and other evidence, intending to release it all once he had incontrovertible proof. Some people, you know, will never be convinced of a truth unless it is absolutely undeniable. And who would ever want to admit what some of us have suspected for so long, that a secret society rules the world and plots the passage of history? Finally, in March 1918, he had collected enough information. He spoke to his trusted secretary, Mr. William Rother, asking him to arrange a press conference. But Mr. Rother himself had been subverted by the Freemasons – he had been a secret member since just after starting his employ with Mr. Carnegie in 1910. How long had he been passing his kindly employer’s secrets? At any rate, he passed this one along, and someone – it is not known who – contacted poor old Mr. Carnegie before the press conference could be arranged. He was certainly threatened with dire consequences if he released the information. Carnegie stalled for time, considering his decision, but eventually decided that this was too important to hide any longer. He determined to go public. Before he could, he was contacted again. They’d offer him proof of their power, they said. He would not be able to doubt. Did they intend the Spanish Flu to kill as many as it did? Almost certainly. They must have known how deadly the disease was once their own scientists died of it. But they did not care – they only thing that could possibly matter was keeping Carnegie from speaking. It worked. He kept quiet. He also believed that some day, the truth could come out, and to that end, he hid pieces of the documents in libraries all over the country, libraries that he’d built himself, with hidden caches of evidence. He died before that day arrived, but the evidence lives on, hidden and waiting. Once such cache was almost revealed last week, but the elite team of Freemasons arrived first and destroyed it. The reporters who had gathered to read the incendiary documents, were turned away by their ruthlessness. Perhaps you’ve heard of the terrible fire which devastated Hiram Illinois? A “faulty gas line” says the mainstream press. But isn’t it a bit too convenient that one of Andrew Carnegie’s secret vaults was destroyed? An anonymous source claims that the pattern of the fire shows that it did not start anywhere near the putative gas line, that the building’s destruction is too complete for a mere accident. So judge for yourself. An accident? Or a malicious act, conceived by men in smoky rooms who continue to try to hide the truth? The library itself was destroyed but most of the town survived. How then could almost five hundred people die? They were surely not shoved inside the tiny library? No, they must have been “collateral damage”, innocent men and women who came across this dangerous information and had to be eliminated.